A question of Trust
by Emilie Rosier
Summary: [oneshot] [Digimon Savers] Ten before the beginning of the show ... It is centred on Satsuma and Kudamon at the beginning of DATS.   Come read !


Hello guys ! I am introducing my fanfic on Digimon Savers which tell of Satsuma and Kudamon and their bond ... how did they are learn together ... I 'ld prefer to warm you : I am a French and I don't write a english text since four years. Howener, the frenchs hate Savers (and me, I love !! ) so I fell like that this story could be read.

Sorry if I did faults ...

**A QUESTION OF THRUST**

- Hurry, Satsuma, or he is escaping ! Kudamon exclaimed.

At time when brave and innoncent people slept, a man was in one's thirty ran across the streets of Tokyo. On his shoulder hold a strange white fox. It was Kudamon, his digimon partner.

Some time after that Satsuma was returned of the expedition in the Digital World with Yushima, Kurata and the couple Noguchi, Yushima and himself had contacted by the professor Suguru Daimon in order to create an institution aiming to protect the humans of digimon who were coming since the Digital World. Then it must them send back here. It was for this reason that they must have a digimon partner: for to fight this digimon who were coming in human world.

- Where do is he hell ? Satsuma grumbled.

Taking his digivice in his jacket, Satsuma watched the screen but noticed that the signal transmitted by the digivice had dispeared.

- Shit ! Satsuma yelled.

- I had told you to hurry, Kudamon reproached him.

- I am a human, Kudamon! I can't do run at 50 miles as anything car ! Satsuma replied.

Taking firmly his comlink in his jacket, he contacted Yushima and he put it his ear.

- Yushima-san, where are you ? Satsuma asked. I lost the track of digimon.

- I am in the stadium, Satsuma-kun, Yushima's voice answered. He is near me.

Closing the communication, Satsuma thought with relief that the stadium wasn't so far. Arriving here, he saw Kamemon fought an Impmon who kept throw fireballs everywhere but Kamemon put out it. Suddenly he was rushing on him in order to claw him. The digimon was destroyed and digitalised for become a digitama again. Yushima did go to take then he joigned his partner and congrulated him.

- It was good, Kamemon ! Yushima exclaimed. It was an excellent intervention.

- Kamemon is lucky to habe a partner who find the digimon, him ! Kudamon said Satsuma in turning away the head.

- We find it too ! Satsuma replied.

- It must be the fourth time ! Kudamon retorted. And when we have one for us, it is a almost harmless digimon as the Numemon last week ago !

- If you are so clever, try to find a car ! Of course, I can't understand since you always stay on my shoulder or my digivice ! Satsuma reliated.

Turning away the head, Kudamon didn't answers whereas Yushima arrived towards them, followed by Kamemon.

- Come back at DATS ! Yushima announced. I am going sleep whereas you 'll look after the town, Satsuma-kun, and don't hesitate to wake up

me if you have a problem.

- It means that you won't sleep much, Yushima-san, Kudamon said.

- Kudamon ! yelled Satsuma.

- What do you have both ? Yushima asked, stunned.

- It is nothing, Yushima, assured Satsuma.

- Apart the fact that Satsuma is unable to find a digimon in the town which can entrain a lot of damages and problems, Kudamon explained, the head always turned away.

- Maybe we could arrive more far if you aren't so weak ! Satsuma replied

Became in angry, Kudamon turned his head towards Satsuma.

- What do you mean ? Kudamon asked.

- If you 'd known to evolve, maybe we could arrive on place more far ! Satsuma exclaimed. - Thanks to remember this detail but this isn't my fault ! Kudamon replied.

- What do you invent again ? Satsuma throwed.

- The professor Daimon explained us that for to evolve, a digimon should use human's

digisoul ! Kudamon remenbered. Who is the human and who is the digimon ?

Turning away the head, Satsuma bit the lips then turned it towards Kudamon.

- Maybe don't we are si compatible ! Satsuma exclaimed.

- It seems me to become an evidence, Kudamon approved.

At this moment, the small digimon let to fell in the pocket of Satsuma's jacket and took his digivice in order to return within.

- If you want to sulk, sulk ! Satsuma exclaimed in raising the shoulders.

- Satsuma-kun, it isn't a correct attitude, Yushima said in shaking the head.

- Kudamon hasn't to be so unpleasant and stubborn, Satsuma protested.

- For being a team, un human and a digimon must accept to do trust,,, Satsuma-kun. I think that Kudamon and you need to bind together again the bonds which you join, Yushima said.

- There aren't really bonds which join us, Satsuma whispered. Apart this digisoul ...

Two days later since the last attack and the morning of third day, Satsuma woke up in the bed when he turned on the near and hold his hand for caressing someting but the alone thing that he touched was the sheet.

Beginning to emerge, Satsuma remenbered that Kudamon didn't sleep with him and prefered to stay within of his digivice. Although he 'ld never admitted openly, especially not in front of Kudamon, Satsuma felt gloomy to have this complicity in the daily life.

Deciding to get up, Satsuma did go in the room near for to wash and to wear then he came back to take his digivice where Kudamon turned away the head, in roaring a little, which meant he always sulked.

Going throught a corridor, Satsuma entered in the very small room where kept just two desk and the Digital Dive, the device which sent back digimon in the Digital World.

- When do you move in the real HQ, Yushima-san ? Satsuma asked.

- When the ministery 'ld have a sufficient budget, Yushima answered. Didn't you always reconciliate with Kudamon ?

- He always does the child, Satsuma grumbled

- Satsuma-kun, Kudamon and you are si stubborn each other, Yushima remenbered, Si your's one don't the first step, this fight 'ill continue a

long time.

- He is him who was began ! Satsuma exclaimed.

- Sometines, it is better to known to stop than to continuer, Yushima said philosocical.

- I am going out ! Satsuma yelled.

Walking throught the streets of the town, Satsuma kept think reproachs did by his partenaire. Was agreed when he asserted that it was his fault if he couldn'd evolve ? Griped his fists, Satsuma remembered that humans' digisoul could give an incroyable power for the digimon. Howener Yushima and him didn't succeed to sort their digisoul. The professeur Daimon provided that it could take time but Satsuma thought that they didn't so time to lost. After all, digimon came everyday, or almost, in human world. When did it happen if one day, a digimon was too much strong for Kudamon and Kamemon ?

- If you know to use your digivice, you 'ld known that a digimon come to appear, Kudamon said since his pocket.

Roaring a little, Satsume took his digivice and noticed that a digimon was juste near of him. Following the signal, he arrived in front of un small public garden where he put the seals in order to prevent people to approach then he passed behind the seals.

Near of squirrel's cage, he recieved a little rock in the forehead. He rise the head and saw a Monmon was playing with his catapult on a bar.

Satsuma hold his digivice in front of him:

- Release ! Satsuma yelled.

Immediatly, Kudamon materialized then jumped towards Monmon whereas the digimon aimed him with his catapult, throwing a salvo of rocks, but Kudamon dodged it with an incredible and disconcert facility. Then he used his special attack, Crystal Aura, which producted a powerful flash of white light and Monmon fall over in the ground. Kudamon jumped until him when the digimon stand, the eyes fixed, then his body covered datas and he evolved in a Apemon.

- He is evolved ? Satsuma s'exclaimed, stunned.

- And without needing a partner, him ! Kudamon replied, unable to prevent to say this sentence.

Turning away the head, Satsuma didn't see the club, waved by Apemon, which hit Kudamon and sent him on the slide.

The stomac knot, Satsuma lowed the head and asked if Kudamon didn't have reason finally. Maybe he maked his partner really weak.

_Few months early, Satsuma sit in front of his desk and observed the creature who was on up: Kudamon. _

_- So you are .. my partner ? Satsuma said, stunned. _

_- Apparently, yes, Kudamon answere. I don't known itself which it means. _

_- It means that ... both ... we must fight together the digimon coming in the world in order to protect the humans, Satsuma explained. _

_He conteplated the digimon again. _

_- But you seem so small and delicate, Satsuma whispered. If I do to fight you, you 'ld fast injuried. _

_Kudamon laughted softly. _

_- I am not so weak that you think it, Kudamon exclaimed. I have in me capacities which 'll stun you fight fast the digimon that we 'll fight. _

_Exchanging a smile with his parter, Satsuma hold his hand. _

_- Partners ? _

_Kudamon hold his tail for shaking it in Satsuma's hand. _

_- Partners ! _

At back in the reality, Satsuma asked why Kudamon didn't stay so friendly and gentle than at moment of their first meeting.

_Lying back in a bath, Satsuma slacked and closed his eyes when he heard a sound of water then someting snuggled against his chest. He stand up and discovered Kudamon, rolled in ball on the chest._

_- Kudamon ? What do you here ? Satsuma asked. _

_- I was felling like to join you. It is so pleasant to be with you, Kudamon whispered. _

_In the middle of a night of surveillance, Satsuma sit his desk and watched the computer. He bored really. At the neck, Kudamon slept. He realized that he was hungry and took a packet of cookies in a drawer. He began to eat one but didn't find it very nice and funny to eat alone. So, he woke up his partner and both ate all the cookies in speaking of anything and everything. _

Sighting, Satsuma understood that Kudamon was a extraordinaire digimon and exceptionnaly partner mais he was more than it: Kudamon was his best friend.

Suddenly, he heard Kudamon to cry at cause the pain. He rise the head and saw threw him in the sand then rushed towards him.

- KUDAMON ! Satsuma yelled.

Griped his fists, Satsuma thought that he didn't want to see Kudamon to die and realized how much his partner was important for him. He wished become his friend again.

Without hesitating, Satsuma rushed towards Kudamon and pined him against the ground just above his partner and his back suffered Apemon's club. He fall back in the sand.

- Satsuma ? Kudamon stunned. Why did you make it ?

Rising the head, Satsuma watched his partner.

- Because you aren't just my partner, Satsuma whispered. You are my friend !

- Satsuma, we don't speak since three days except for fighting, Kudamon remenred. And you considerate me as a friend again ?

- I .. I realized that you count much for me, Satsuma said. I don't want fight with you ...

At this moment, Apemon rushed towards them, the club rise.

- Satsuma, careful ! Kudamon yelled.

Immediatly, Satsuma put Kudamon against him and suffered the attack again. He fall back in the ground again.

- Satsuma, why do you make it ? Kudamon asked again.

- Since we are together, it is always you who suffer attacks and protect me, Satsuma explained. Now, it is me to suffer and to protect you !

Watching his partner, Kudamon lowed his head.

- Satsuma ... , Kudamon whispered.

A this moment, a red digisoul appeared in Satsuma's right fist who was stupped then rise, decided to use. He took Kudamon in one's arm and with the other, he scanned his digisoul within his digivice.

- Digisoul Charge ! Satsuma yelled.

- Kudamon, evolution ! Reppamon !

Appearing alongside satsuma, Reppamon wrinkled the eyes then rushed towards Apemon and hit him with his tail in sharp of blade who destroyed immediatly. He digitalised and turned a digitama again.

Turning toward Satsuma, Reppamon watched him and did few steps for being near him.

- You have evolved finally, Satsuma said.

- It is throught you, Satsuma, Reppamon answered.

Lowing the head, Satsuma felt covered of shame for all he had told then he raised slowny.

- Reppamon, I am sorry didn't have to succeed before, Satsuma said.

Lowing the head too, Reppamon remembered his bad words.

- No, it is me to apolozise, Satsuma, Reppamon replied. I wouldn't do you much reproachs and to accuse for all.

Smiling, Satsuma did few steps and hold the arm in order to touch Reppamon's forehead.

- Partners ?

Accepting the caress, Reppamon brought Satsuma in order to permit him to touch him.

- Partners !

At the contact, their digisoul appeared and surrounded them then Reppamon became Kudamon again. He jumped in order to return on the

Satsuma's shoulders.

- It is good to return here, Kudamon whispered.

- It is good when the things return normal again, Satsuma whispered.

- If the digimon can have a incredible power through humans, les humans had the most tall of powers in theirs hearts, Kudamon said in snuggling against partner's neck.

**FIN **


End file.
